


Believe In The Boogie Nights

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Series: Boogie Nights [1]
Category: Take That
Genre: 70s AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mark in charge, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Riding, Role Reversal, age gap, mark tops, sex on camera, submissive Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Jason Orange auditions for his first adult film with Mr. Owen.  Inspired almost entirely by Mark’s current 70s aesthetic. (And maybe the Hey Boy video a little bit.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> h/t to thatdreamwelongtolive on tumblr for coming up with Howard’s porn name.
> 
> Mark is in his 40s here while Jason and Howard are in their late 20s. Think Odyssey meets Nobody Else.

Jason Orange nervously paced up and down on the orange shag carpet in the rather seedy motel room he was waiting in to meet with an adult film director to see if he could maybe get a job with him. 

He wandered into the bathroom to run a comb through his straight, dark brown, shaggy, center parted hair and shook his head at himself. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to do porn. Him, Jason Orange, the nice Mormon boy from Wythenshawe. What would his mum think?

(Not just porn, but gay porn. Because if he was going to be condemned by his church for one thing, he might as well be condemned for two.)

He was just about to convince himself that he couldn’t do this when there was a knock at the door.

Taking a deep breath as well as as a backward look in the mirror to make sure the skintight hip huggers he was wearing still made his arse look good, Jason opened the door.

A short, long haired man with a mustache and aviator sunglasses and wearing a red polyester shirt unbuttoned to his navel with several gold chains and a pair of white bell bottoms stood in the doorway. He lowered the sunglasses to give Jason an appraising look up and down and whistled appreciatively. Then he took them off and smiled at Jason, holding out his hand to shake.

“‘ Ello, I’m Mark. Mark Owen. You must be Jason?”

Jason just stared.

“Er...May I come in please?”

“Oh right! Yeah...yeah come on in.”

“Thank you.” Mark stepped over the ledge into the room and gently shut the door behind him.

“YOU’RE Mr. Owen??” Jason asked in a tone of disbelief. He’d been expecting someone far less attractive. He grinned inwardly. He was not going to mind this casting couch visit one bit.  
“Er…’fraid so.”

“S- sorry to seem rude but you’re not at all what I imagined.”

“Thought I’d be taller, right?” Even in the platforms he was wearing, he still barely reached Jason’s shoulder. 

“Yeah...I..I mean...no...I didn’t …” 

Jason blushed awkwardly, worried that he’d offended Mark.

Mark grinned at him and reached up and gently stroked his cheek.

“Relax, alright?”

Jason swallowed and nodded, slightly shakily.

“I’ll try.”

“Good boy,” Mark was positively purring. He sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Jason expectantly. 

“Would ya strip for me then, darlin’?”

Jason peeled off his fitted v neck t shirt. Mark nodded approvingly, then stood up to run his hands over his torso and circle a pert nipple with his fingers.

“Turned on already, are ya?”

“They’re always like that!” Jason blurted out. Mark looked intrigued.

“Ohh reallly?” 

“Yea..yeah. But I..I am turned on as well.”

Mark looked down at the bulge in Jason’s trousers and smirked.

“Ya don’t say.”

Jason blushed.

“You best take those off before you tear them in half, love.”  
Jason unbuttoned his waistband and inched his zip down, slowly pulling his fitted trousers down. 

He felt a hand at the waistband of his briefs.

“May I?”

He nodded. Mark ran his hand lightly over the cotton covered bulge, making Jason shiver and arch his back.

“Does that feel good?” He leaned up and whispered in his ear, nibbling gently on it as he continued to palm his erection.

Jason nodded breathlessly.

“May I see your cock now?”

Jason nodded again.

“Good boy,” Mark purred in his ear. Jason moaned softly.

Mark pulled Jason’s briefs down slowly, licking his lips as the hard length was revealed, its tip glistening with pre-cum.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured. “Just gorgeous.”

“Turn around, let’s see the back of ya.”

Jason complied. Mark ran his hand down his back and squeezed his arse roughly and teased his fingers along his entrance, making him moan.

“Like that, do ya?” 

Jason nodded, pupils blown.

Mark took a step back and looked him over again and smiled.

“You are gonna look so fucking good on camera, darlin’.”

He peeled off his own trousers and perched himself back on the edge of the bed.

“But first, you need to earn that role…” He pointed to the floor in front of him and motioned for Jason to get on his knees.

“Suck me, baby.”

Jason put his lips to the top of Mark’s cock, flicking his tongue over the tip to lick up the drops of pre-cum and started slowly taking him in bit by bit.

“Mmmmm...niiiice..”

He got a good rhythm going, sliding his mouth up and down, up and down and making Mark arch into it and pull on his hair.

“Can…*gasp*...can ya deep throat darlin’? That always looks so good on camera…”

In response, Jason hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Mark down to the base in one go.

“Fuuck!! Oh god, yes baby, you are sooo good at this…”

He pulled back and held Jason’s face in his hands.

“I want to fuck that sweet little arse of yours, sweetheart. May I do that?”

Jason shuddered with pleasure and almost without thinking, spread his legs and pushed up his arse in response. 

Mark grinned at him. 

“Such a good boy you are. So obedient.”

He ran his hands down Jason’s back and teasingly traced over his arse cheeks with the backs of his fingers. 

“I was thinking you was a bottom as soon as I saw ya. I was right wasn’t I?”

Jason nodded.

“Will ya be a good little bottom and go fetch the lube from the bath, then?”

Jason eagerly complied. Mark unscrewed the cap and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and spread Jason’s cheeks apart and slipped the first finger inside.

Jason rocked back on it instinctively. 

“So eager…” murmured Mark, continuing to work his finger back and forth and then adding a second one and curling both fingers up to rub against the magic spot.

Jason gasped out loud and thrust his arse up even higher. 

“You’re a desperate slut aren’t ya?” Mark asked as he worked in a third finger.

Jason just moaned in response.

Mark pulled his fingers out and slicked up his prick, rubbing it over the top of Jason’s entrance, teasingly.

“Tell me how desperate you are. Beg for me, sugar.”

“Fuck...I..I need it so bad...please...I..I... need to feel your cock inside me...now..please…”

Mark made a pleased sound as he slowly pushed inside. 

Jason let out a guttural moan. “Oh yeaaahh…”

Mark leaned back and closed his eyes in pleasure. “Mmmm..you’re so nice and tight…”

He pushed himself in further and then stopped and asked Jason, “Ready for this, darlin’?”

Jason closed his eyes and groaned. “Fuck me. Please.”

“With pleasure.” 

And with that, Mark pulled out almost all the way and then thrust back into Jason, hard, making him yelp.

“D- do that again!”

Mark gripped his hips and slammed into him once again with a series of quick sharp thrusts. 

“Ya like it rough and fast don’t ya?” He asked as he pounded into him and smacked his arse.

“Harder! Please!” Jason gasped.

Mark pounded into him even harder, angling himself so he hit the right spot over and over and over.

“Oh god! Oh god! Oh god please don’t stop! Oh god...YES!! YES!!”

Jason tightened around Mark as he felt his orgasm overtake him. Mark pulled out a moment later and spent all over his arse cheeks with a loud groan.

Then he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, coming out a moment later with a warm, wet, washcloth to gently clean Jason off.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank *you*” Mark smiled at him. “You’re an absolutely fantastic fuck.”

Jason blushed. 

“Sooo tight. And sooo compliant. And sooo vocal. And sooo, soooo beautiful.”

Jason blushed even more. Mark cupped his face in his hands again and smiled gently.

“You’re gonna be brilliant fucking for the cameras. Just brilliant. And I know just who to match you up with.”

He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the phone there. 

“Room 346 please.” A moment later. “Howard, love, would ya mind coming over to Room 426?” He paused and looked Jason over with a grin.

“I’ve got a present for ya.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets his porn idol, Ford Escort.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Mark jumped up off the bed to open it and ushered in a tall, broadly muscular man with piercing blue eyes and a mop of brown curls puffed out into an Afro. 

“Oh my god, you’re Ford Escort,” Jason blurted out in disbelief as he pulled the sheet up to cover himself.

The man looked him over and smiled wickedly at him. 

“In the flesh. But call me Howard. Ford’s just for the movies.”

He turned to Mark. “That’s quite the  
present ya got me there.”

“This is Jason,” Mark told him. “He’s gonna be your partner in the next film.”

He headed over to the door. “I’m gonna run out to my car and grab a couple of things real quick. Why don’t you boys get to know each other?”

He motioned Howard over to him and whispered in his ear, “I’ve broken him in for ya.”

Howard grinned. “Brilliant.”

Another whisper. “He likes it rough.”

“Even better.”

Howard sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“So what brings you into the biz?”

“Well my dad’s buggered off and I got a bunch of little brothers. Thought, ya know, maybe I could make some good money and help my mum out.”

Howard considered this. 

“You’re a sweet kid. And yeah, the pay’s not bad.” He laughed.

“Beats workin’.”

Jason laughed with him, still a bit nervous.

“Is...is it hard? I... I mean is it hard getting used to being filmed while you’re fucking?”

“Mmmm...yeah..it’s a bit weird at first, but you get used to it pretty quick. It gets to be a turn on if you want the truth.”

“Ya got any more questions?”

Jason hesitated. 

“Go on, it’s alright.”

“I don’t want to pry, but why do I feel like I’ve seen Mark somewhere before?”

Howard started to whistle a simple, catchy little tune. Jason joined in automatically, the both of them chorusing in unison “Everybody Loves Markie!”

“That’s him?? He’s Little Markie?? Geez, I grew up on those reruns. He was such a cute kid.”

“We all did.”

“What happened??”

“Oh come on, he’s still cute,” Howard joked. Then, more seriously, “Residuals don’t last forever. Specially if your producer screwed you over and ripped ya off.”

“Oh. Whatever happened to the other kid? Bobby? Robbie?”

Howard shook his head and looked grim. “Best not to ask, mate.”

“Anyway, enough talkin’. Let’s see if we can do something about this…”

He crawled closer to Jason and placed his hand over his sheet covered crotch.

Jason blushed again.

Howard pulled back the sheet and uncovered Jason fully. He scooted himself down so he was face level with Jason’s cock and gave the shaft a long, slow lick.

“Why don’t ya let me take care of this for ya?”

Jason moaned. “Please…”

Howard had just touched his lips to the tip when there was a knock on the door.

He sighed and called out, “Just let yerself in, would ya Mark? We’re too fucking busy here!”

The door creaked open, letting in a brief flash of blindingly bright sunshine in contrast to the dim room with the curtains pulled shut before Mark slammed it shut behind him.

“Too fucking busy or too busy fucking?”

“Ha ha. Well we *would* be too busy fucking, but somebody interrupted us, didn’t he?”

Mark shrugged unrepentantly. He held up a small 8mm camera. 

“I wanna do a test run before we bring out the crew on Monday. Let’s see if you two look as good together as I think ya will.”

“You...you’re gonna film us? Now?” Jason sounded nervous.

“Just to get a feel for things. And it might help you be more at ease on Monday if ya get a little practice tonight. Okay?”

Jason drew a long, shaky breath. “Okay.”

Mark stroked his hair and smiled at him. “Good boy.”

“Now then, where were you two at?”

“Right here,” Howard slid back down between Jason’s legs and once again pressed his lips to his cock.

Mark focused his camera closely on Jason’s prick sliding in and out of Howard’s mouth. 

“Beautiful...that’s beautiful…”

He panned the camera up to Jason’s face as he started to moan.

“That’s it...that’s it...don’t hold back…”

The camera shifted down a bit to Jason’s chest.

“What do you think of his nips, How? Did you know they’re *always* hard?”  
Howard looked up and slid his lips off Jason’s cock. Jason groaned.

“Are they really?” He grinned at Jason.

“Er..yeah…”

Howard started to kiss his way up Jason’s chest. “I bet they’re really sensitive, right?”

“Yeah..they’re...Oh God!!”

Jason cried out as Howard grazed his nipple with his teeth. 

“You like that?” Howard teased the other nipple with his tongue and teeth while he stroked Jason’s cock.

“Oh god...yes...yes...I love it…”

Howard moved upwards again, kissing a trail up Jason’s neck to his ear and sliding his hand around to Jason’s back and down to his arse.

“Mark tells me he broke you in,” he whispered in his ear, pressing into him tightly.

Jason nodded, eyes wide.

“Are you ready to be taken again?”

Jason nodded again and then realized that he should probably say something out loud for the sake of the camera.

“I’m ready for you. Whenever you want to take me.”

“Mmm..hold that thought, would ya?”

Howard pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed to take off his clothes. He sighed as he looked down. The trouble with fucking for a living is that it made you jaded sometimes. He had an absolutely gorgeous piece of ass waiting for him and he was barely hard.

Mark set the camera on the nightstand and gave Howard an understanding smile before dropping to his knees and taking him into his mouth.

“You signed on to a low budget operation, Jason,” Howard joked. “Mark’s got to do his own fluffing.”  
Mark looked at him like “do you want this blow job or not?”

“Sorry mate. Only joking.”

Mark nodded and then, not bothering with teasing, swallowed him to the hilt in one swift motion. 

“Fuck! God...yes...just keep going…”

Mark made pleased sounding noises as he felt Howard growing hard in his mouth. 

He pulled back as soon as he felt him fully erect.

“He’s all yours,” he smiled at Jason.

Jason smiled back and then turned to Howard. “Um...how..how do ya want me?”

Howard lay back on the bed and grinned up at Jason. 

“Ride me.”

A few moments later, Howard having slicked himself up with lube and Mark having fingered Jason a bit more to stretch him further just to be on the safe side because he knew that taking his cock wasn’t exactly the same as taking Howard’s, Jason straddled Howard’s hips and started to lower himself down as Mark watched from behind the camera.

“Oh Jesus Christ.”

“You alright?”

Jason took a deep breath. “Yeah...yeah I think so... I just...whoa…”

“I didn’t walk straight for a week, first time How fucked me,” Mark told him.

Jason laughed. “I’m not surprised at that.” He paused and then added as an afterthought “he fucked you? I thought…”  
Mark shrugged. “I like it both ways. Depends on my mood and who I’m with.”

“Anyway, take all the time you need to get used to him inside you. That’s the other reason I wanted to have a practice run.”

“If you’re not comfortable, let me know, alright?” Howard spoke seriously. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I will,” Jason promised. “And don’t worry. I can take a lot.”

“If you say so…” And with that, Howard thrust up and bottomed out inside Jason.

“OH SHIT! FUCK! HOLY…”

Jason gasped and cursed at the top of his lungs.

“Alright?”

“Oh yeaahhh…”

Howard thrust up again.  
“Go deeper.”

Mark grinned. “You’re a natural, kid.”

Howard thrust up harder than before, Jason meeting the hip thrusts with hip rolls of his own and both of them moaning loudly.

It didn’t take much longer for either of them to reach their climaxes.

“That’s it,” Mark said as Jason coated Howard’s chest in cum with a guttural moan, “gimme the money shot, there’s a good boy…”

Afterward as they came down from their orgasms and cleaned up, Howard asked Mark what the next movie was supposed to be about.

“It’s..um...hang on, I’ve got the scripts in my rucksack...let me check..”

He picked up his rucksack off the floor and handed a copy of the script to Jason and one to Howard and then looked over his own copy. 

“You’re auditioning for a boyband.”


End file.
